Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 4 = 3$
Explanation: Add $4$ to both sides: $(3x - 4) + 4 = 3 + 4$ $3x = 7$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{7}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$